Bleeding Bitten Hearts
by Stigmata-Crow
Summary: Wolf Lake Valentine's COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: S'cuse me, I must slap my muse ~slap~ BACK IN YOUR HOLE! AND I'M TELLING YOU FOR THE LAST TIME, NOBODY CARES WHO OWNS THE DAMN RIGHTS, SO CAN WE JUST GET ON WITH THIS? Insert your own personal disclaimer here  
  
Rating: R, just cause.  
  
Summary: VALENTINE'S DAY, that's all you really need to know.  
  
A/N: ~beats the hell out of her damn virus ridden computer~ DAMMIT THAT REALLY SUCKED!!! I FUCKING HATE THOSE DAMN VIRUSES!!! And I had such good Christmas and New Year's story lines. Dammit. Oh well I'm back, ~watches as people reading this drop like flies~ yes, I'm not dead, and I haven't given up on this story line. So now I'm ready to torture my loyal fans hehehe. Ok so, since I want to keep in real time, were going to say that Matt sent Sophia to Florence over the holidays to see her uncle one last time, because she was going to Flip soon, and gets back just in time... thought I was going to say to flip weren't you, sorry, nope just in time for Valentine's Day. So what has Luke been up too while she was gone. Is he still an asshole... you bet your asses he is. Also, I remembered the last member of the Brat Pack (used to be call Alex) name was really Randy, so he shall be called that from now on. And, I've decided that Sophia shall be half Italian, from here mother's side, and half Celtic/ Native American, from Matt.  
  
A/N 2: Lisa, and anyone else who might me wondering, the colours of the Ancients are their pelts, they've been in they're 'Flipped Mode' for so long that they have gained many special abilities. And for all those wishing and hoping, we get to see some of their powers, not saying how though ~evil snicker~. And I'd like to thank Lisa for her e-mail. I was hovering over the idea of continuing, and then I got your e-mail, which really made the decision for me. Much praise.  
  
A/N 3: Was anyone else excited to see Paul Wilselewski (dude who plays Luke, whose last name I cannot spell) on Smallville? I was.  
  
Thanks,  
  
~Stigmata_Crow~  
  
Episode 12: Bleeding Bitten Hearts  
  
(We open to see the Seattle Airport. Very busy. Enter Sophia pulling 2 wheeled suitcases, and a carry-on on her shoulder. She searches the waiting area, finally finding her father, knocking over a stand of postcards in the souvenir shop. She shakes her head laughingly and walks over too help him before he gets kicked out of the airport Music: Friends and Family, Trik Turner...I don't know, it just works)  
  
Sophia walked up to Matt and picked up the card stand, then gave her father a big hug. "I missed you dad," she said as she gave him a peck on the cheek. "I missed you too, hon, it's been a real mess since you left." She looked up at her father. "Yeah? What happened?" "Luke," he said with that familiar 'Help-you're-the-only-one-who-can-deal-with-that-bastard' look. Sophia rolled her eyes. "What did he do now." "Nothing out of the ordinary, vandalism and what not, but I'm thinking that he's not sanctioning it, at least not all of it. He's not keeping the younger pack in check. Randy and Sean have tried, but they're just Seconds. This week alone I've had 4 attacks in the high school, against humans, and 15 inter-pack brawls, resulting in some pretty serious injuries," he said as they started for the exit. "How bad?" "Jason Montaghy is currently regrowing a leg. I've had to arrest over 30 people this month most of them repeat offenders." "Sophia raised he eyebrows. "So Luke is just letting it happen?" "No, not quite. He is letting the pack run wild, but the attacks on human teen look organized, like someone planned them. And I've been getting some pretty strange comments from him." Sophia's brow furrowed. "Like what?" "He told me the reason he could control the pack was the females. He said you think you understand them, then they go off and do something stupid." Sophia's confusion suddenly cleared up. "Oh my.... But he wouldn't do all this just because." "Because what?" said her father cutting her off. "When I left for Florence, he told me not to go. I of course said that I would do whatever I want and he could piss off, and then he said that, as my alpha, he was giving me an order not to go. I slapped him, like I've been doing very recently. God, just when you think that you've gotten to know him, and that's he's not all that bad, he turns around turns into a big...arruso! (For anyone who wishes to know, arruso means asshole is Italian)"  
  
Matt chuckled. "See you've been spending some time with cousin Leo. I think that Vi might be in on this too. She was far from happy when I told her that you were going to Florence to see your uncle. She was outright against it, especially since Raph knows about our... situation." "So I have not one, but two Alphas mad at me. And I was doing so well too." (They now are at the exit, and walk out the doors and into the freezing parking lot, then they head for Matt's pickup.) "I wouldn't worry too much though, it's not like you Flipped in the middle of the Piazza della Signoria... right?" Sophia laughed. "No dad, the citizens of Florence are safe." "Good, now maybe Luke will calm down." (Matt puts the luggage in the back, he and Sophia get in the car and drive off.)  
  
***  
  
(Cut to Wolf Lake High. Sophia just walked out of the Principal Wood's office, from handing in the homework that she was given to go to Florence with. The heads down the hall and a short flight (six) of stairs, then finally gets to her locker. Music: Soul to Squeeze, Red Hot Chili Peppers)  
  
Sarah came up from behind Sophia, and practically jumped on her. "Hey you," said Sophia as she got her books from her locker. "So why weren't you in any of your moring classes? It's lunch, and I haven't seen you all day." Sophia rolled her eyes. "I had five pounds of homework to hand it, and it turns of Mr. Wood loves Italy." Sarah laughed. "Bet that was a lot of fun." Sophia playfully swatted Sarah's stomach, but was surprised when she lurched over grabbing her abdomen. "Sarah!!! What's wrong?" "Sarah pulled herself back up. "It's nothing, Soph, really. Presley decided to start calling you a coward for leaving when things got a little intense, and wouldn't listen when I tried to say that you were just seeing your uncle." Sophia lifted up Sarah's shirt to see a large bandage covering almost her whole stomach. "So she did this to you?! I'll kill her!" Sarah shook her head. "Don't bother, it's not worth it. Besides, you haven't seen what I did to her." "Oh yeah?" said Sophia lightening up a little. "Yeah, ripped the poor bitch a new asshole, which would be the reason she's at home licking her wounds."  
  
Sophia giggled. "So, Soph?" "Yeah." "You're coming to sixth period? I heard your father and Mr. Blackstone saying...." "No, I have my own class of one after school. Sherman thinks it's important that I learn Skin Walker Lore." Sarah retrieved her books from her lock, then turned around. "Uhoh...." "Sophia picked he books up off the floor. "What?" She turned around to see none other then the Big Bastard himself, Lucas Cates making a beeline for her. (Luke is across the hall. He happens to be wearing the very jacket that Sophia bought him. Randy and Sean are on either side of him, along with many members of the younger Pack.. As he starts for Sophia, "What's his problem?" Sarah gave her a funny look. "He's been really pissed ever since Christmas. I think it started when he came over to gave you your Christmas present." Sophia remembered how he stopped by and gave he an amethyst bracelet, made by a local jeweler with local gems. She was very appreciative, even though it made the new leather jacket she bought him, a thoughtful gift, to make up for ruining his other one whilst catapulting him into his GTO, pale in comparison, so she did have to buy him some very expensive Italian cologne, and some very old, very authentic Italian florins for his birthday. But as she was giving him the jacket, he did notice a few open suitcases on her bed and asked her if she was making room for new clothes. When she said what they were for, he blew up at her, telling her that she couldn't go, and that he basically owned her.  
  
Luke strode over to them in his usual fluid style. The hair on his whole body, arms, neck, head, seemed to stand on end. His once blue eyes seem to deepen until almost black, with the slightest tinges of yellow around the outside of his iris, and his pupil. The muscles underneath his skin strained and twisted, as if trying to pull right out of him. The wolf inside was just begging to be let loose, and get its jaws on Sophia. All together, he was damn angry. 'And if he wasn't so scary,' Sophia thought. 'He'd be damn sexy.' As soon as she finished her thought, the muscles in Luke's jaw seemed to relax ever so slightly, and his lips turned up. She then realized that she had subconsciously broadcasted her thoughts to him, which only seemed to make him more pleasing to the eye, and for a second, just a second, she, for some reason, wanted to walk up to him and lay the back of her neck under his jaw, to see if he would bite it. 'Wait just a hot minute!" She thought, after making sure that she wasn't broadcasting. 'What the hell am I thinking?" She then remembered one thing that Sherman said, which happened to be on wolf marriage/mating habits. She remembered how red she turned when he had to explain the difference between human dating, and Skin Walker dating. The particular point that she remembered was on the habits of the female. When she came into contact with a male that she might want to have little Skin Walker cubs with, as Sherman had so delicately said, she would become incredible submissive, and act as a female wolf would, by letting the male bite her on the neck. Sophia blushed so hard she almost went purple.  
  
Luke stopped right in front of Sarah and Sophia. He looked right into Sophia's espresso eyes, then turned to Sarah.  
  
"Take a walk, bitch," he said with utter disdain dripping from his every word. Sarah began to walk away, when Sophia grabbed her arm. "No Sarah," she said with the erotic cloud drifting away from her eyes. "She doesn't have to go anywhere, Luke. Like I said before. You. Don't. Own me." Sarah put up her hand. "I've had my guts ripped out once this week. I'll go." She walked away with an obvious limp. Luke then put a hand on either side of her head and positioned himself so she couldn't get away. His face was milimetres away from her face. "What the HELL did you think you were doing by pulling that shit?" Sophia's eyes glowed. "I was seeing my uncle for the last time. Did you hear me? The last time. I've probably never going to see him again. Did you really want to take that away from me." Luke steamed even more. "He knows about us, he can come here anytime he wants-" Sophia cut him off. "No he can't. He saw what they did to his little sister, and he, nor I, nor my father want to see that happen to him." "He would have our protection, and don't say so did your mother. I know the hate that went on there, but my mom wants that to stop. If he died, she'd execute every adult she got her hands on until someone piped up." "Fine, then it was the last time I got to go outside of Wolf Lake, ok?" Luke shook his head. "You don't get this. What I say goes. I DO own you, why? Because I'm Alpha. I could have killed." Sophia was raging. "Then why don't you?" Luke slammed his hand into the locker inches from he head, then grabbed her head and kissed her. She tried to pull him off her, but eventually gave up and leaned into him. "That's why." He walked away, leaving her standing there.  
  
***  
  
(Cut to the diner. Busy day, it has to be, it's Sophia's first day back. She's in the middle of trying to give 30 customers theirs orders all at once, but then Luke comes in. Just great ehh? Like she needs anything else to ruin her already bad day. Oh yeah, the rest of the Brat Pack is there, and Presley is sticking to Luke like stink to a dead dog. Yep... this is gonna be a loooooooooooong night. Sophia is a mess. Hair falling out of a sloppy bun, covered in grease and hot from the broiler. Luke on the other hand is a picture of fashion. Damn him, and that jacket too.)  
  
Sophia was just moping up table four when Luke walked in with who else put Miss Bitch-A-Lot on his arm. Sophia looked at him with utter disbelief, but when he saw he, an all out grin broke out on his face. He then ignored three empty tables to sit in Sophia section.  
  
"What a nob," said Sarah walking up behind her. "You want me to take this one?" Sophia shook her head. "He'll probably just order you to send me out there. I can't argue right now." She walked up to the table with her pen and paper. "You want the specials?" Luke's smirk grew. [Maybe I want the waitress,] she heard in her mind. She shook her head and turned to Randy. "I take it he wants the regular?" Randy nodded. She turned to leave.  
  
"So how was Italy?" She turned to see Presley smirking at her. "Great, you should go sometime. Oh that's right, you can't." Presley's smile almost faltered, but then she noticed Sarah. "Hey bitch, how's the stomach?" Both Sophia's and Sarah's eyes immediately went gold. Soph stepped forward, but Sarah held her back. "It's great, how's the ass, whore? Can you shit regular yet? I beat you pretty hard." Randy and Sean practically fell off the table with laughter. Luke got up and pulled Sophia into the back while Presley got up and left, leaving Sarah a huge victory and a smile.  
  
Luke pulled her thought the kitchen and outside to the back, all the while with her yelling at him to let her go. He slammed her into the wall. She tried to claw his face but he grabbed her arms. "Stop it!!" She let he arms drop. "What the HELL do you think you're doing Luke? Before I leave things were going so well, and now...." "Exactly, you left! Why the HELL did you have to go? I know you missed your uncle, but I thought that once in my life, a holiday would mean something more than an argument and a few gifts." "Look Luke, I'm sorry that your Christmas sucked ass, but I needed to go, I had to say goodbye. Can't you get that? Can't you think of someone other than yourself? Couldn't you just swallow your pride and let me have that?" Luke's face softened. "I'm trying Soph, I really am. I cut Presley off, and practically mark out that we're exclusive, then you leave, and the whole town thinks that I've gone soft, so I-" "So you let the town go to hell." "Soph...." "Luke... I know that you don't do that for just anyone, but I need some time to just figure out how to deal with this. Haven't I made this clear that I won't be another girl that you seduce, help Flip and then leave? We haven't even been on proper speaking terms in almost five years." Luke face swiftly hardened again. "Fine. Go ahead, take your time I know where I stand and you just better hope that I'm still available when you've figured this shit out." And with that, he went back inside.  
  
Sophia's eye burned yellow. "ASSHOLE!" She screamed as she punched the brick wall, leaving a large indent as her Skin Walker strength made another appearance. She sunk down to the cold ground and began to cry.  
  
"What wrong child?" Sophia looked up to see an old woman. Looked like she could be Sherman's mother. Native American, decked out in deerskin with an eagle feather in her hair. The old woman patted her head, then reached out her hand. "You come with Old Mother. I dry your tears." The woman brought her up, wrapped her shawl about her and leads her into the woods (Cut Scene).  
  
A/N: So yes, I'm back, yay me! I know it's past Valentine's Day, but I had to re do some stuff. Hope you like! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see every other disclaimer I've written  
  
A/N: Glad to see that everyone is happy to see me back, I'm glad to be back, sorry for taking so long ~beats muse with monitor~. And now, I must self-plug. I've been writing a Crow based story in my lj, so anyone who's interested in the comic/movies/tv show can check it out at www. livejournal .com /users/unprodicalgirl (just remove the spaces, I found out that this was what's causing the problem, sorry guys, I'm a shit). So that's all, enjoy!  
  
A/N 2: I was very excited to see Luke doing chin ups, yes I was -_O  
  
A/N 3: Yet another correction, I said in and early story that Sophia's birthday was the 21st of March, and that was the Ides of March. I was wrong, her birthday is the 21st, but that's no the Ides, it's the Equinox. That's going to be important, yes it will.  
  
Right, now back from commercial  
  
Thanks,  
  
~Stigmata_Crow~  
  
(We open to see the old women leading Sophia through the woods, with an arm around her shoulder. It's hard to tell who is who to begin with, because you are looking at they're backs. Both are of the same height, and though you can see the age through her face, the old women's hair was as black, maybe even blacker that Sophia's. Being the middle of February, it is extremely cold, but neither Sophia, nor the old woman seem effected by it. Sophia is still crying. We see them coming to an old house, one room log cabin more like it. Music: None, but while they are walking through the woods, we hear lots of howling, hooting, etc. Put special emphasis on the sounds that would normally be in the background. It's like a nature symphony, if that makes sense.)  
  
Sophia let the old woman drag her through the woods. She was too emotionally tired to resist, and besides, something about her made her feel safe. She knew that she wouldn't harm her. She looked up and realized they have been walking for about fifteen minutes, then looked down again. She was still wearing her uniform. She was supposed to be working, but Big Charlie, the cook would understand. He would think that she just went home.  
  
The old women led her into the cabin. There was a fire in the hearth, and it looked like it was burning for a while. There was a bed in the corner, and a table in with two chairs in the middle of the room. There was Native memorabilia all over the place, which especially centred on wolves. The most prominent thing in the room was giant dream catcher that completely covered one wall. "Make yourself at home." Said the woman. Sophia walked in and went to the table, as the women bustled about the room, putting a kettle on the fire. There was an old book on the table. She opened it up, and immediately recognized it to be written in Lupus Teangadh (A/N: For those of you who can't remember, or didn't read my first two stories, It means Wolf Tongue, the funny language I've made up). Sophia's eye's widened.  
  
"You're a Skin Walker!" The old women smiled and nodded. "You're an Ancient aren't you?" The woman nodded again, and handed Sophia a cup of a strange herbal tea. "I was picked to be one as a small girl. I was wise beyond my years, and was immediately put into training. My family was very proud." Sophia stared at the tea. "So what did you say your name was?" "They call me Old Mother, because I am the oldest, and therefore mother and guide to all." "So you're like the Alpha?" She shook her head. "We make no decisions, we need no Alpha. We guard the lake, and advise the Alpha. We have out grown the Alpha." "So, you're Old Mother?" She nodded. "But you can call me Rose." Sophia sniffed at the tea. "What's in it?" The woman motioned for her to sir in the chair that faced away from the wall that had the dream catcher on it. "We did not meet in an accident. This was meant to happen. You have heard of the powers of the Ancients." Sophia nodded. "My power is to see the future. I can't tell you your fortune, but I can give you a good guess." She looked at the cup hesitantly. "Drink it. It's made from local plants. It will help me to see your path." She slowly brought the cup to her lips. "Trust me." She drank the tea in one long gulp. It wasn't too hot, but it tasted like she put Evil in her mouth and let it dance a jig on her tongue. Her head felt heavy and the room swirled. (Camera focus is on Sophia, looking like she's been punched in the face, and is going down. At this point the room begins to look more like a cave, at least to Sophia. The fireplace turns into a fire pit. The walls convert to stone with cave drawings on them. The cave drawings were of people turning into wolves. The room has become smoky, almost foggy. The only remnants of the former log cabin was the table and chairs, and the dream catcher still taking up the wall that Sophia isn't facing. Suddenly the came angle changes to Rose. There is now some sort of stone bowl on the table, with some sort of herbs burning in it. Beside it, to the right is a Native peace pipe, and on the other side of it is a pile of black shiny stones. Rose placed one of the stones in the burning herbs.)  
  
Rose raised her eyebrows. "Shall we begin?"  
  
***  
  
(Cut to the police station. Matt is sitting with his feet on his desk, drinking coffee and reading a paper. Miranda is in her cell, playing poker with Molly. It's a slooooooooow day. And then Kanin comes barging in the door.)  
  
John was furious. He had found out about Ruby before Christmas, but hasn't been able to get a hold of her, Tyler, or Matt for that matter, since then. In this town, when someone wants to disappear, they do.  
  
He slammed open the door to HQ. "Where the hell have you been, Matt, long time, no see?" Matt spit his coffee all over himself. "Hey John," He said with that nervous sort of I'm-lying-through-my-teeth kind of laughter, whilst wiping the coffee off of himself with the newspaper. "Thought you went home for the holidays, where you been?" John's eyes darkened. "You know exactly where I've been. I've been looking for you." "Really, well I told you-" John cut him off. "When did ruby get back, and why wasn't I informed." "John...." "Don't bullshit me, Donner. I was working that case from Seattle. It's a federal offence to keep information from me. Now why didn't you tell me, and why the hell is she with Creed?" "John you don't understand-" "What don't I understand? Why can't you just give me a straight answer? Why are you keeping Ruby from me, and what are you doing to her?"  
  
Matt looked at John sternly. "I've known Ruby since she was born. I would never let anyone hurt her. Do you really want to know the truth?" John nodded. Matt leaned in close. "There is something going on in this town that you don't know." "What?" Matt leaned in closer. "Arranged marriages." John looked a little stunned "What?" "This town is a little old fashioned, as you can tell. Well Ruby and Tyler were being pushed towards each other all their lives, which they were fine with them, in fact they even got engaged, much to their parents joy. But then, Tyler gets stupid one night, gets drunk and sleeps with some French tourist, and you can see how that could piss her off." John's face was still blank. "Yeah...." "So she tells him that's she's going to go to Seattle to shack up with the first guy she meets, just to make him mad. And that is where you come in." John almost shook with disbelief "You expect me to believe that? Then why did she say yes when I asked her to marry me? And why was there blood on the roof of Ruby's car." "How do I know John, go ask Ruby? Oh that's right, you can't. She won't let you. Has it ever occurred to you that maybe if a girl lies to you, and humiliates you, that she might not love you?" John's face was blank "I... I just don't know any more." John's eyes fluttered and he leaned, practically fell on the desk. "John! Are you ok?" Matt got up and pulled Kanin back to his feet. "What? Oh, yeah, just haven't been getting enough sleep lately," he said in a haze. Matt sat him down in his chair. "What's wrong?" John rubbed his eyes. "I've been having these really strange dreams lately. Wolves, running through the woods, chasing me, and when they reach me, they don't attack they just stop." Matt's eyes widened a little. "John, I think you should go home, and get some rest. Take the next few days off." "Thanks Donner."  
  
And with that, he headed out the door. Matt heard some snickering behind him. It was Miranda. "Good lying there, Sarge." Matt shook his head. "Get back to you poker game."  
  
***  
  
(Cut to Tyler's bedroom. We've all seen it before, right? The one where he beats Ruby with the flowers, right? Need a refresher, think yellow and big bed, with a lot of candles like some thing from General Hospital ~glares at her mother for making her watch that~ Music: Change (In the House of Flies) by the Deftones. Tyler is in bed while Ruby brushes her hair at the mirror. Tyler is pissed off.)  
  
"Are long do you have to brush that damn head of yours?" Ruby sighed. "What's wrong Tyler?" Tyler sneered. "You know damn well what's wrong. It's February and still no Christmas present." Ruby laughed. "Christmas present? Refer to it like that again, and I'll never sleep with you." "Yeah well, Vi is getting antsy." Ruby whipped around. "Antsy?" "She says that we either do it, and get it over with, or she'll make us." "Make us? How does that work?" "How should I know, Vi's gone fucking apeshit. And besides I don't want to find out." He reached beside the bed. "And then, if the last remark wasn't crazy enough, she gives me a bottle of the Brewery's best brandy. Vintage, 1972," he said reciting off the bottle. Ruby rolled her eyes. "Dad was always going on about that year. 'Best brandy this side of the Rockies!'" Tyler broke the seal on the bottle. "I don't supposed I could interest you in a night cap, could I?" "Why the hell not," she said with a wave of her wrist. Tyler got up from the bed and got two glasses from the cabinet (A/N: Come on, he has to drink in his room, look at him) and poured two fingers of brandy in each of them, then handed one to Ruby. "Here let me," he said as he noticed she was struggling to get her hair into a ponytail. Ruby took a drink as he fixed her hair. He pulled the hair through the elastic one last time. Then downed his glass in one gulp, and when back to the bed. Ruby began taking off her make-up.  
  
Then they both lurched. Ruby fell off the chair and Tyler hit his knees. They both grasped their heads, and crawl towards each other, grasping like they were choking. They met each others eyes... then pulled each other into a breath-taking kiss.  
  
***  
  
(Cut back to the overly smoky cave with Sophia and Rose in it.)  
  
"Hold out your hand." Sophia, though barely able to keep her head up, somehow put her hand out on the table, palm up. Rose picked up the stone that was in the bowl and put it on her hand. It was warm, but it didn't burn. Rose then picked up the peace pipe and took a drag on it. She then took the stone off of Sophia's hand, gave her the pipe, and motioned for her to do the same. She did so, but not without coughing. Rose held the stone in her hand. "Ahhhhhh, you're a strong one, no wonder Boy Cates is after you." "You...you know about him?" Rose smiled. "I know all. Now hold out your other hand." Sophia complied and Rose took both of Sophia's hands in hers, then closed her eyes. "You have your mother's strength... and your father's heart. And you'll need them. You have many trials ahead of you." "So that's the story of my life," said Sophia recovering from the drugged feeling a little. "Will everything go wrong in my life?" Rose closed her eyes again. "I see many children running on a lawn, and I see them all reaching adulthood. They're yours, Sophia." Sophia's eyes widened. "How do you know that they'll survive, how do you even know that they'll be Skin Walkers?" Rose smiled. "All in good time, girl. I don't know if they're Skin Walkers. Like I said, I don't know your exact destiny, but I can guess. I don't even see your husband, or if you have one. I just see your children. Now hush."  
  
Rose then closed her eyes again and started to hum. Her face twisted, as if she was trying to decipher something. "You will have some influence over this town, what I cannot tell, but this settlement will forever change." She let go and opened her eyes. "Do you know what happened when we first came here, Sophia?" Sophia shook her head. "As you probably know, we were chased out of Europe by the Sáighdiura, so what was left of the Great Clans, the Altòiràrae(a variation of Highlanders, in Gaelic), the Norse, and the Obscurati (Dark Ones, in Latin) put themselves on the ships to America. They knew they couldn't stay in the colonies, so they continued to go west. As they went west, they heard stories of a native tribe that could turn themselves to wolves living on a lake near the sea. So they came here, and do you know what they found?" Sophia shook her head again. "They found them. People just like them, who were thrown from society because they were different. So they made a haven for them here, and learned each other's cultures, and integrated them. You notice that they are no signs of a government reserve here. We had no need for one. We respected each other. And from that respect, came your family. A long time ago, one of your ancestors was the owner of great power. I now sense that in you." Sophia's head leapt again, and then the room went back to being a room, the cave disappearing. Sophia looked out the window. It was now morning. Eight whole hours had passed in what seemed like minutes to her. "I think that's enough for today," said Rose with a smile.  
  
***  
  
(Cut to the bedroom again. Close up on Ruby's face, just as she wakes up, apparently in a lot of pain. Music: Sunday Morning After, Amanda Marshall)  
  
Ruby's head was pounding. She didn't really know where she was or how she got there. "Oh God," she said grasping at her forehead. She immediately jolted up, and realized that she was in bed. And that she was naked. And that a very naked Tyler was lying asleep next to her. She slapped Tyler upside the head and he woke up with a start. "What the fuck did you do that for?" "So you could explain what the fuck I'm doing in bed with you!" He rubbed his eyes and looked around, realizing the situation. "Well I knew you couldn't resist my manly charms forever." Ruby was fuming. "Quit joking around and tell me what the fuck happened." "Well isn't it a little obvious what happened?" "Yes, but how? I don't remember when this even started. I don't even remember what happened." Ruby rubbed her forehead. "Oh wait, yes I do." Tyler chuckled. "I remember you being very bendy." "Thanks," said Ruby rolling her eyes. "But can we get back to figuring out how this happened?" Tyler nodded. "Okay, You and I both agree Tyler, we didn't start this, but then how did it happen." "Well what's the last thing you remember?" "Well, you were complaining about not getting any-" "Which I can't complain about anymore." Ruby gave him an annoyed look. "Then you helped me with my hair and... then there was the lots of sex." "No, there was something before that." They both looked at each other as it dawned on them. "The brandy!" Tyler leaned over the side of the bed and grabbed the bottle. He looked at the neck of it where the wax seal was. "Look there are two different shades of red wax on the bottle. Someone opened it, and then closed it and sealed it again." Tyler opened the bottle and looked on the inside. "What can you possible put in alcohol that would make us fuck like bunnies?" Ruby snapped her fingers. "Quartz! I had an interest in learning about the Keepers of Wolf Lake, and Sherman told me what different things were for. Apparently several types of quartz kick start a Skin Walker's sex drive." "What kind of a kick start are we talking about?" "Having sex with the first person they see." "So that's what Vi meant by making us. Tactful little bitch." Ruby's eyes suddenly glowed. She headed of to the closet with a growl. "I'll kill her!!" Tyler laughed as he walked towards the liquor cabinet. "This could come in handy." He put the bottle in the cabinet and locked it, for safekeeping.  
  
(Cut to commercial)  
  
A/N: hehehe, well that's one way to skin a cat, if I do say so myself. Hope you liked, will be one more chapter in this Episode, and then on to Episode 13. It's good to be back 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: May all mistakes be blamed on me. FF.net I humbly seek your forgiveness  
  
A/N: I'm such a little shit, I am. And I now officially want Word to burn in hell for messing with my link. So anyway back to the story, this has the potential of being a short little chappy, but you'll live.  
  
A/N2: Sorry this took so long, I was lazy, bad me. But if you're ever wondering where I am, check my lj - www. livejournal. com/ users/ unprodicalgirl (once again, remove spaces, Word is being a bitch) and if I haven't posted there in like a month, I'm dead, please send flowers.  
  
Thanks,  
  
~Stigmata_Crow~  
  
(We open to Kanin's bedroom. He is going to be currently staying in a cabin, since I can't remember what he did after his house burnt down, so his room is very cabiny, with wooden posts on the bed. Music: Tripping, by Edwin, playing from the bedside clock radio at first. He's tossing and turning, muttering something about having to get away, so the camera pans into his face, as we enter his dream. (At this point the music hits the chorus and is no long on the radio, its just normal sounding). His eyes shot open, and we're standing in the middle of the woods, hearing strange howling)  
  
Kanin twisted and turned around, trying to find out where the howling is coming from. Then he saw a familiar tree (his eyes flutter and he has a small flash back of Willard's funeral and the tree he stood behind). He walked towards the tree as if drawn by a magnetic force. He put his hand on the tree, creating some kind of connection between him and nature, and then stepped around it. That's when he sees them. Grey, black white.... Wolves, dozens of them, snarling, teeth bared, hair on end and pacing about protecting the Alpha, the white, from the threat that is John Kanin. And then he heard them, without moving their jaws from their snarls, talking to him in old voices, accented Irish voices, several of them, both male and female.  
  
[Get OUT! Get out of here! You don't belong here! There is only death here for you!] [You don't belong here!] [Why are you here? We don't WANT you here!] [Asshole has a death wish!] The voices got louder and louder and banged a drum line in his head.  
  
(Here the camera goes into a vomit-inducing swirl around John with him clutching his head, the voices getting more intense, when finally he shoots up in bed, panting.)  
  
"What the fuck was that?"  
  
***  
  
(Cut back to cabin in the woods. Rose is walking Sophia to the door.)  
  
"The night has passed," Said Rose gently leading Sophia by the arm. "Matt will be worried." Sophia nodded as Rose led her out the front door. "Good- bye, dear." Sophia started walking, then turned around. "Thanks, Rose. I needed someone to talk to. Luke is just... just infuriating most of the time." Rose smiled. "Don't mention it, oh and one last thing." "What?" "Beware the equinox, it will be you downfall." And with that, she turned around and went inside. Sophia pondered for a moment at what the old woman said, then just shook her head and started her trek back to town.  
  
*** (Cut to some of the Hill Kids sitting at their usual table at the Wolf Lake Diner. It's early Saturday, but as usual, they're having the just-killed- cow special. Asshole Cates walks in, pissed as usual and sits down besides Randy. Presley tries to sit on his lap, but he knocks her on her ass, as he has been doing a lot lately.)  
  
"What's your problem?" said Presley, picking herself up off the floor. "Ever since last September you've been pissy. Does this have something to do with Donner? Listen, I don't care what your mother, or Sherman says, that zoo-bait ain't going to flip." The next second, Presley found her head snapping back after making some up close and personal contact with Luke's fist.  
  
"What did I tell you about saying that word?! No I suggest you go somewhere and cool off before I kick your ass."  
  
Presley was smoldering, but did as she told and got up, along with Crystal and Britney, her two lackeys. When they got outside, Pres kicked in a garbage can. "I don't know what he's thinking, Pres," said Britney. "That half-breed will never even start the change, and if she does, she won't make it through." Presley continued to pace back in forth. "I can't wait anymore. We have to get that bitch out of the picture, and SOON!"  
  
***  
  
(Cut to the Donner kitchen. Matt is sitting at the table having a coffee, looking at an old photo album, when Sophia walked through the door. Music How's It Gonna Be, Third Eye Blind.)  
  
Matt was startled when the kitchen door opened. "Sophia... I thought you were still in bed, where were you?" Sophia rolled her eyes. "Luke trouble." "Ahhhhh...." "Had to take a walk." Sophia walked up to see what Matt was looking at. "What is this?" "An old photo album. I was cleaning out the attic." Sophia flipped through several pages of her ass a baby, until she came to a picture with an old woman holding her. Her eyes bulged out of her skull. "It's her!" "Who hon?" "That woman. When I was outside the diner this old woman came and brought me to her house. She was a Skin Walker, and a fortune teller, and looked just like that woman." "Sophia, that's your grandmother." "You mean to tell me that I spent the whole night with my grandmother, and didn't even know?" "Obviously, you did." "But why?" "Well, I always thought Mom to be a little strange in her ways, but she probably guessed that you would act differently toward her if you knew." Sophia nodded as Matt got up and walked to the living room (The next bit is in Rose's voice).  
  
[Beware the Equinox, it will be your downfall....]  
  
(Fade out as music gets louder)  
  
A/N: So I've not died, and have decided to continue my story, yay to all. AND IT'S MARCH BREAK!!! So I'm going to do two things, sit on my ass, and write. This benefits all, and I hope to get chapter one of Episode 13 out soon. 


End file.
